User blog:Crossoverfan4ever/Top 100 Pokemon 30-21
30. Gengar Music = Pokemon Tower, Lavendar Town Johto Spoilers for Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team: To start part 8 is the orginial ghost pokemon Gengar. Gengar may have been the first, but he's still one of the best ghosts out of there and my 3rd favorite ghost type. Gengar is one mischievous, and sometimes malicious Pokemon. It enjoys playing practical jokes and casting curses like it's always April's fools day. April's Fool Gengar takes utter delight in its victim's terror through "praticial" jokes.Gengar has the ability to hide perfectly in the shadow of any object, granting it exceptional stealth. However, Gengar's body acts as a heat sink; its presence cools the temperature of the surrounding area by nearly 10°F, because it absorbs the warmth. In addition, Gengar possesses the ability to fly. Gengar's Origin It seems to be simply based on general cartoonish ghosts, cats, or more likely the Cheshire Cat. Cheshire Cat Gengar is one pokemon to constantly stay good and has only improved as generations went on. Due to balance issues, they didn't really do their job all that well in Gen 1. However, each generation made them better and better. Gen II gave Gengar Shadow Ball, Curse, Sprite and Mean Look, Gen III gave them the ability to Leviate which negates one of their weaknesses and Gen IV allowed Gengar to work it's best stats and in Gen 6, it can Mega Evolve making it faster, more special orient and a special ability which allows it to keep an opponent in check. Gengar also is a bit more durable than it's counterpart Just like Alakazamwith three type immunities (Normal, Fighting, and Ground via Levitate), and more status attacks to disable enemies like Hypnosis and Confuse Ray, I call it a counterpart since both pokemon have high special attack and speed, they both got a Mega Evolution and retain their similar stat distribution through them as well as other details What gets Gengar of course so high is it's role in The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Game. 1000 years ago before the game there was a legend thata greedy Trainer once entered a sacred dungeon, known to contain many rare Pokémon. The Trainer encountered a Ninetales and crudely grabbed one of its tails. The Trainer was supposed to receive a curse as a result of this action, but his Gardevoir took the curse, doing its duty as a Gardevoir by protecting its master, which startled the Ninetales. The Trainer, horrified, fled the scene in fear of the curse. Ninetales told Gardevoir that the Trainer would one day become a Pokémon, which would bring on many natural disasters. We are let to believe that the selfish human is the player character After being fugitives for quite some time, the player and partner find Ninetales and ask to be told the truth. Ninetales reveals to the player, that they are definitely not the cursed Trainer. We learn that in the epilogue it was a Gengar Gengar was the leader of a group caled Team Meanies which used their rescue team status as a way of gaining wealth and power.Gengar was the leader who is also in a way the main villain. Gengar antagonizes you on several occasions and was eventually exposed as a fraud. However Gengar reforms as he saves the protagonist and the partner from the Underworld as well as helping crafting the Teleport Crystal for the duo to go to the Sky Tower. Also,he apparently was remorseful and desired to break that curse on Gardevoir which showed that he wished to atone and this leads to an Escort Mission that involves taking Gengar to Ninetails to learn how to undo the curse, and then taking Gengar to the Murky Cave to find Gardevoir and prove Gengar's change of heart to undo Gardevoir's curse. This alone shows once again that it's not too late to ever change or atone for any misdoing you may have done and that is why Gengar is 30 29. Groudon Music = Vs Legndary Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire/ Vs Groudon in MD Spoilers for Jirachi Wish Maker Heading back to Gen 3, we go for the last legendary from Gen 3 and my personal favorite of the weather trio Groudon. I feel Groudon is treated rather unfairly in comparison to it's other companions in the trio as it's Ground which is an disadvantage to the other two Groudon has is said to be the creator of land in the Pokémon world, bearing immense power over heat and light and using that to evaporate flooded lands. It sleeps underground in large magma chambers, and causes volcanoes to erupt when it awakens. If it encounters its rival, Kyogre, they will engage in a cataclysmic battle. Groudon's very appearance and red color was why I ulmately choose Ruby over Sapphire and also that ground type legendary seem to be more rarer than water ones. Groudon's orgin is that of a Hebrew legends of Behemoth, the unconquerable primal master of the land. Its counterparts were Leviathan and Ziz which are part of the orgins of the other two. Groudon's battle stat are defiently more psychical with higher attack and defense while Kyogre has more special stats. Also for being the heaviest pokemon, it's speed isn't that bad and the other stats are okay, but nothing compared to attack and defense. Unlike Kyogre who learns mainly Ice, Water and Electric Attacks by TM, Groudon can learn more attacks such as Dragon Claw, Rock Slide, Electric attacks, Fire Attacks, and even Solarbeam which helps thanks to Groudon's abiltilies.When Devolved Primal Groudon, it's becomes a dual Ground/Fire Type and gains an ability which creates extremely harsh sunlight, a unique variation of intense sunlight. The extremely harsh sunlight lasts as long as Groudon is in battle. I also really like the variety Groudon has unlike Kyogre Now time for Jirachi, Wish Maker while it's not the real Groudon, it stills qualfies. In the movie, Butler the main antagonist of the movie yeah that's his name, wished to use Jirachi to bring forth a Groudon after his inital attempt failed he decided to make one of his own as revenge on Team Magma as he was once a scientist and now acts as a magician and a very over the top one at that. Butler eventually succeeded in bringing a living and breathing Groudon although it wasn't the real one and more a representation of pure evil which Butler outright regretted since he didn't intend this to happen. I beilieved that alongside the most recent movie and Arceus the Jewel of Life this movie had the stakes at their absolute highest and steakest that they have ever been, I mean this Groudon was a massive threat that could destroy all life as we know it with those freaking tentacles that can grab someone and just go into out right into the claws or tusks and how it saps the earth dry. Yeah we had a Kratos equivlant of a pokemon, a greedy collector, an troubled child and her imagination, a marader who was after a mini Time Lord and yet was too stupid to realize the potential and two team rocket members who nearly caused a flooding of the Pokemon equivlant of Venice, yeah none of these compared to the threat of this thing only Yveltal and the whole circumstance of Arceus of The Jewel of Life came close this. Okay then, back to the movie, as a result this caused Butler to atone for it's actions and aid Ash in stopping this thing, it's a wonder what science gone wrong can do. After a great deal of dodging the tentacles of doom, this thing is prevented from doing so and is taken out by Jirachi's doom desire thus elminating the only important role a Groudon had apart from the two parter With a fasciating concept, a wide amount of variety of moves not as present as in Kyogre and for being a massive threat in it's movie even though it's real this thing takes number 29 Also Groudon was the first legendary I ever put on a team and I do have an averison to that. 28. Clawitzer Music = Surfing in Kalos These next 3 entries are all water types and the first one is one of the newest one, Clawitzer Now what I think about Kingler and Crawdaunt is that they're rather powerful powerhouses in psyhical stat but don't have too much else to provide apart from Crawdaunt's dark type. Clawitzer however has a conisderable part of it to bring to the table No it's not for supper Clawitzer has a ridculously powerful special attack and has a great deal of defensive stats though it's speed it rather limited. This special attack is the key, whatwith it's specialability Mega Launcher which makes five particular attacks even more powerful, they are Water Pulse, Heal Pulse, Dragon Pulse, Dark Pulse and Aura Sphere and Clawitzer can use every attack though I would give Aura Sphere, Surf, Heal Pulse and Dark Pulse as Surf is more powerful than Water Pulse Clawitzer is one seafood delicy you don't want to eat as if you attempt it will make you pay with that use claw which acts more like a gun than a Remoraid which also acts like a propulsion system Clawitzer's orgin is on a snapping shrimp. Its deep blue coloration may be based upon Procambarus alleni, though it may also be a reference to mutated American Lobsters. Its ability to expel powerful blasts of water from its claw may be a reference to the mantis shrimp. And speaking of that claw, it's massive, which is similiar to Kingler as it has a claw much larger than the other. TO end off, Clawitzer is a special attack Kingler/Crawdaunt but it has a better ability and more variety. Also it's pre evolution's head in shiny form looks like Dr.Zoidberg. Hurray 27. Gyarados Music = Cyrus Battle Now for my 2nd favorite Generation 1 Pokemon the fitting articuous pokemon Gyarados. Gyarados is proably most well known for being the evolved pokemon of the useless Magikarp when it evolves at Level 20. Gyarados is infamously known for its fierce temper and wanton destructive tendencies, and is attracted to violence that's as fucked up as the Screampillar being attracted to fire . In addition, Gyarados is also notoriously difficult to tame even after it is captured by the Trainer, usually requiring an exceptional amount of work in taming it until it can obey its Trainer. Gyarados's orgin is that of a serpentine Chinese dragon-like Pokémon or in general a sea dragon/serpent which does explain why Lance uses one on his team. Gyarados is also rather based on a legend about how carps that leap over the Dragon Gate would become dragons and these gates are belieed to be waterfalls and cataracts in China which make the whole evolution of Magikarp make sense. Speaking of it which it was apparently planned to be half-Dragon-Type, but the idea was scrapped because that would've given it no weaknesses due to the only Dragon-Type attack in R/B/Y being a Fixed Damage Attack. Gyarados boasts amazing offensive stats, respectable defenses, and a devastating movepool to boot. It's special abiltities to nothing snuff as it has Intimidate which lower attack by a stage and Moxie which increases attack everytime Gyarados kos something combine with that Dragon Dance and this will anhilate an entire team in the right conditions. Each Generation has made Gyarados a thing to fear, Gen 1 with the lack of Special Attack/Defense Stat and knowing Hyper Beam. Also having a 4x weakness to electric wasn't too much a hamper, In Gen two it got more dragon attacks and was shiny pokemon integrated into the plot, meaning no tedious encounters to find shinines. Gen 3 gave it INtiidate, Dragon Dnace and Earthquake. Gen 4 made Gyarados even more a monster with the psyhical and special stat being split and being able to use Aqua Tail, Ice Fang and espically Waterfall to deadly usage. Gen 5 gave it Moxie to increase it's attack and Gen 6 gave it a mega evolution where it becomes a Water/Dark type and gets Mold Breaker letting it ignore some abilties. Gyarados has a very recurring pokemon in my teams having used it either from the Magikarp I got from the sales man or that Red Gyarados we catch at the Lake of Rage, regardless I find a use for a Gyarados as it's so bad. Gyarados is tied with Milotic for the greatest increase in base stat total after evolving, at 340 points. In many ways, Gyarados is the counterpart of Milotic. Both are the serpentine evolved forms of weak fish Pokémon, and both appear in times of conflict, Gyarados to destroy, Milotic to becalm. Both have base stat totals of 540, the only difference being the distribution of their Attack, Special Attack and Special Defense stats. One last thing to also note is that Gyarasdos is the one most popular pokemon used by impotant NPCS three of the Pokémon League Champions, use one being used by Blue, Lance, and Wallace,(although Blue does not always have a Gyarados if you choose Charmander), It's also used by Blue, Clair, and Crasher Wake as gym leaders.Gyarados has also been used twice by two villainous Team Leaders. The first instance was Cyrus and the second instance was Lysandre. To sum it up, I let the first Pokemon Movie explain Mewtwo Strikes Back 26. Lapras Music= Orange Islands theme/ Pokemon Black and White 2 last city Now here's my favorite water pokemon from Gen 1, Lapras Lapras is one of the coolest water types I have ever seen and also one the water pokemon I usually like to bring in my team. Lapras is a plesiosaur that ferries people and other Pokémon on its back, it is sadly endangered due to overhunting wow endangered speices in pokemon, where did I hear that about oh yeah with Farfetch'd. While Lapras's helpfuls made it a target for hunters Lapras is An intelligent Pokémon, it is able to understand human speech Lapras's orgin is based on the fabled Loch Ness Monster in Scotland. The creature and this Pokémon resemble an extinct order of marine reptiles known as Plesiosauria. Its intelligence, singing, and rarity can be comparable to some cetaceans, especially blue whales and humpback whales. Now on to battle capabilties Lapras has the highest base stats of all unevolved with 535 as it was orginally second to Snorlax's 540 into Gen 4. Lapras's Hp is the highest of all types and has all-around good stats save for Speed, good type coverage with Electric, Psychic and Dragon moves on top of STAB Water and Ice, and a good variety of status moves. One thing about Larpas I do like about it is that it's not hard to come across one in most games. In Generation 1,3 and 6 you are actually given one by a worker in Slpih Co or unknown guy in Gen 6 and Larpas it's own unique 3d Model when surfing. In Generation 2 and 4 you can find one every Friday in Johto in that very first cave through provided you have Surf. Generation 5 in the only generation where catching one is indeed a challenge, I remember when I played White 2 and I just a hard time catching one with it's rarityness, needing Repels and using goddamn Perish Song like it didn't wanna be caught I pressed on and managed to catch one and I held dearly to it due to the amount of time it took and I even used a part of my final team in White 2 alongside the aformentioned Serperior. Not only that, but the anime is another reason I put Lapras here, Ash managed to catch a baby Lapras that was separated from it's colony and had it act as a method of transportation all throughout the Orange Islands, and he really cared for it though he didn't use it too much battle. However he eventually had to let i go in one of the sadder moments of the series at least to me and it found it's family and yet it was shunned for being around humans, racist anyone? THough it did leave ulmateily. With these aspects about Lapras takes number 26 on the list 25. Ampharos Music = Farmof Mareep, Route after Violet City For Number 25, is the electric pokemon of Gen 2, Ampharos. Ampharos has a very good special attack stat like most electric pokemon but unlike most electric types it's slow however. Ampharos was one of my main Gen 2 Pokemon as I always like to use Electric types in my games and Mareep was always the first one present. Ampharos's orgin is that it's a sheared sheep that its evolution line leads up to as they lose wool with each evolution. It also shares traits with a lighthouse, such as its height, stripes and the beacon on the top; speaking of which Ampharos is used as a beacon for the Olvine lightouse and it does 24 hours a day, even when it's sick, THere really be an active group or an union or this, nothing would go wrong with that Ampharos may have been based on the title of the science fiction novel Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? This sounds like something out of Megaman In Gen 6, Ampharos got a mega evolution where it actually grew hair and gained a dragon type that makes it look more like a Chinese dragon. This Mega Evolution get better defenses, attack and a massive boost to Special Attack and this line can use Cotton Guard which allows it's defense to go up three stages. To End, Ampharos's nostalgia value and overall usefulness, Ampharos is my 4th favorite Gen II Pokemon and also 4th favorite electric pokemon. 24. Volcarona Music= Relic Castle To start this entry Two Words, Sun Bug Oh I heard this pokemon has been talked about fondly and right so cause Volcarona is awesome. Volcarona is a moth like pokemon, a useable one unlike the others. This massive moth is said to embody the sun, Volcarona is based on the Atlas moth, Conceptually, it seems to be derived from the phrase "like a moth to a flame," which refers to the observed positive phototaxis demonstrated by moths. It may be based on a solar deity, a type of god said to be able to control various aspects of the sun such as sunrise, sunset, eclipses, position, etc, the black spots on its wings representing dark spots on the sun. Its wings may be based on the petals of a tiger lily, having the same number of extensions, black spots, and red-orange coloring. The head and antennae of Volcarona bear a resemblance to the headpiece of Hathor, which depicts the horns of the goddess cradling a disk representing the sun in between. Volcarona's appearance may also be loosely based on that of a seraph, a type of angel that is often associated with fire, Volcarona's name is a combination of volcano and corona, referring to its Fire type and status as the Sun Pokémon. It may also refer to Vulcan, the Roman god of fire. This is just one reason, Volcarona is so high on this list another is the battle capabitlties. Is stats are massive espically special attack, as Volcarona has the highest of all bug pokemon . It's lowest defense is defense and it's 4 x weakness to rock and in addition the Pokémon vulnerable to the most damage from entry hazards, able to be affected by both Stealth Rock (from which they take maximum damage) and Spikes. But it's so powerul it's worth it. Also unlike every other fire type it can fuction in the rain with Hurricane being 100% and it's abiltity to use Giga Drain. Volcarona is one of the most unique pokemon as there are things that no other pokemon. Volcarona has a base stat total of 550, it's the only pokemon with a catch of 15, the only pokemon with this type combination and the non legendary pokemon to learn a move at level 100 that being Fiery Dance which only it can learn which raise it's special stat up half of the time and Quiver Dance will raise this and it's special defense and speed up a stage. To have a Volcarona is to brag that you have it, since in the 1st Gen 5 Games you either can catch this thing in the Relic Castle at Level 70 have beating the game or you can get one from a Larvesta in an egg and that pokemon takes longer than any other to evolve being at level 59. My second time around I did the latter had the daycare take care of it and when I was halfway done, It was already at Level 53. IN White 2, you can catch one earlier at Level 35 but I don't reccomend since you will have use TMs and Move Tutors to get good moves at the moment but you can get it again in the post game at a higher level. DO I need it's awesome cry. Volocarona is one fire Pokemon, everyone should try or else it will put you a graveyard that looks it came out of Terminator 2. 23. Blaziken Music = Pokemon RUby and Sapphire Rival Battle Another Fire pokemon and this time it's the very first fire/fighting pokemon Blaziken. Blaziken is without a doubt one of the most badass starters of all time with it's typing, appearance and utter usability. Blaziken ison a cockfighting chicken, specifically the Japanese Shamo chicken breed known for its mane and upright posture. The feathery legs resemble those of a Cochin chicken. It bears resemblance to Horus and Ra, two anthropomorphic ancient Egyptian deities with hawk heads. Blaziken may also be based on the Basan, a fire-breathing chicken, or possibly the karura. It is somewhat based on the mythical phoenix, as its feathers burn off every few years. It may also draw inspiration from the taimatsu-maru, creatures that resembled raptors or tengu and trailed flames. A Fiery Chicken, This is living and breathed Fryed Chicken Blazkien's strongest body parts which are really strong and help with kicking and jumping cue why Hi JUmp Kick works. Blaziken can also make flames spout from its ankles. This allows it to cloak its feet or fists, and it uses these abilities while practicing a form of martial art. These combined abilities allow it to use its former signature move, Blaze Kick. Blazkien also was able to mega evolve into Mega Blaziken and this was before the other two, came up and this thing got Speed Boost, as a speical ability and that it's hidden ability. Making Blazkien a starter that's outright banned from tournaments and not to mention it has high attack stats though it's defenses are low but like Volcoranoa it's worth it. As for Blaziken in the anime, Blazkien was used to advertise Hoenn like Kelceon, Wynaut and the Lati Duo. It was used by Harrison in the Sliver Conference and May who started with a Torchic that was rarely used into it evolves. Underwhelming Gen 3, may have been one of my least favorite generations but this Hoenn Starter is overall one of the best starters ever. 22. Chandelure Music = Pokemon Black and White 2 Plasma Battle Now time for my favorite Gen 5 Fire Pokemon, the ghouly Chandelure Chandelure may look unorginial being a chandelier, but it not to be taken lightly if this's high on the list and one of my favorite Unova Pokemon Let's go into Chandelure's stats, it's Special Attack is ridculous with very hard hitting attacks. This special attack comes right behind legendaries and can rival Mewtwo. While it's defense and base speed of 80 is okay, they aren't the best in the world and Chandelure's Hp is low. Like the other two fire types before him, Chandelure is worth it. Chandelure's high special attack will really help with Flamethrower and Shadow Ball. Also Chandelure can actually learn a usable grass type, Energy Ball which it very usable against a fire type's weakness leaving Dark types as the best choice. Chandelure's orgin is not just of a chandelier, it also a combination of hitodama (a blue, black, or purple-fire associated with ghosts and yōkai, equivalent to the western will-o'-the-wisp). Also it's worth mentioning that it's fires don't burn physically, it burns spirit and after khypnoizing with these flames it absorbs the spriti and that's how it's light is powered and I thought Gengar was creepy, this takes the cake in sheer horror and overheats it. If you want a good fire pokemon or a good ghost pokemon catch a Litwick use Audinos in Gen 5 to evolve it into a Lampent at Level 41 and give a Dusk Stone and you will a special oriented monster. You won't regret it 21. Hawlucha Music= Mirror B Remix Time for another Gen 6 Pokemon to end this part and it's no other than a pokemon that would be right at home in Nacho Libre or Mucho Lucho, Hawlucha It just rolls your toungue Hawlucha is a fucking awesome pokemon for Gen 6. I mean really it looks like a mexician wrestler that should be used by the Iron Masked Marruader Pokemon Movie 4 On to Orgin, Hawlucha is based off a combination of a bird of prey and a luchador and also has some inspriration from Aztec eagle warriors, no not the Aztec grom Goldeneye. Hawlucha is a example of the phase "big things come in small packages" as despite that speed it is one fast pokemon and also a fairly powerful one. It can be a speedster, a psyhical attacker of proprotions or a HM slave considering it can learn Cut, Fly, Strength and Rock Smash. It's design makes it look like a heel Hawlucha's proficiency in fighting allows it to keep up with bigger fighters such as Machamp and Hariyama. It deftly controls its position in the air by using its wings. A favored tactic is to strike from above, as many opponents have a hard time defending against this maneuver. And this works in with it's signature attack Flying Press unless you count Pikachu Libre which is a Flying and a fighting type move making one of few moves that has two types although it's inpraticial as only 12 pokemon have a weakness to both types In the anime Ash managed to cach a Hawlucha that took pride in it's own battle style and always insisted on using a Flying Press Finish. Hawlucha's personality is rather similar to some of Ash's pokemon such as Sceptile and Buizel. Hawlucha is a very determined pokemon and won't give up and gets angered when someone interferes. Hawlucha was called the champion forest and unlike it's design as a heel it was more of a face as it was protective and defended smaller pokemon from large pokemon. Hawlucha also has stage fright apparently Hawlucha is as high as it is, mostly because of it's look and design, as well as it's stats and Ash's are all reasons for it. Category:Blog posts